Bruno Tattaglia
Bruno Tattaglia was the son of Don Philip Tattaglia and Underboss of the Tattaglia crime family, one of the most powerful of the Sicilian Mafia. He led the Tattaglias in the Little Italy War of 1945, which gained Little Italy from the Corleone crime family, and was one of the key figures in the Five Families War. He was burnt to death in the oven of Tito Morelli's in 1950 for the funeral of Tattaglia caporegime Pietro Abruzzi. Biography Early Life Bruno Tattaglia was the son of Philip Tattaglia, a Sicillian immigrant, and a wife of his. By 1935, the Tattaglia crime family had made a name for themselves, and Bruno Tattaglia took part in its rise from 1945. He led the Tattaglia offensive against the Corleones that pushed them out of their territory of Little Italy in 1945, which made him a feared commander in the Sicilian Mafia, especially amongst the Corleone family. He was the field commander of the Tattaglias in their mob wars against the other Five Families, always escorted by his bodyguards. By 1946, he had reduced the Corleones to safehouse-dwellers. Five Families War , and Luca Brasi.]] throws Tattaglia underboss Bruno Tattaglia into an oven.]]Sollozzo took part in the murder of Luca Brasi on December 18, 1945, who was trying to infiltrate the Tattaglias to find out what was under Virgil Sollozzo's fingernails. This began the Sollozzo Intrigue, a mob war that lasted from December 1945 to June 1946, resulting in the death of Sollozzo and the outcry for war. The Five Families War broke out the second the Sollozzo crisis ended, with Bruno Tattaglia leading the Tattaglia underworld offensive that forced the Corleones to hit the mattresses. From 1947 to 1950, he had bombed several Corleone businesses and won a series of mob wars. In 1950, the Tattaglia Compound was bombed in a counterattack masterminded by Corleone caporegime Salvatore Tessio and associate George "Jaggy" Jovino, which crippled the Tattaglias, wounding their wing so that they could not fly. Tattaglia reduced the war down to a personal war, not one of business; he murdered Corleone soldato Aldo Trapani's girlfriend (and enforcer Marty Malone's sister) Frances Malone, causing him to go on a rampage against the Tattaglia family. Trapani and Corleone acting Underboss Sonny Corleone made their move: they killed Tattaglia caporegime Piero Abruzzi. Tattaglia came out of hiding to go to his funeral at Tito Morelli's funeral parlor, as Abruzzi was a loved Tattaglia made man. During the funeral, Trapani ambushed the Tattaglias in revenge for Frances Malone's death, killing Sporri brothers, Massimo and Andre Morelli, and then he threw Bruno Tattaglia into the cremation oven in the basement, burning him to ashes. Legacy Bruno Tattaglia was the most loved of Philip Tattaglia's children, despite being the younger brother of the tough underboss Johnny Tattaglia and the older brother to Carmine Tattaglia. His death was one that touched close to his father, Don Philip, who ordered the death of Sonny Corleone. Corleone was gunned down at the Little Italy Toll Plaza by Barzini and Tattaglia hitmen, which caused Vito Corleone to come to terms with the Dons of the Five Families, which ''officially ''ended the war. However, from 1951 to 1955, heavy warfare continued between the two families that resulted in Don Philip's death, among many others. Category:Tattaglias Category:Mobsters Category:Killed Category:Sicilians